Ralf Jones
Ralf Jones is a character and a hero from the Ikari Warriors, Metal Slug, and The King of Fighters video game series. He also starred as the player character in the shooting games T.N.K. III and Iron Tank. Keiko Ijuu states that his visual appearance in Ikari Warriors was based on Sylvester Stallone's role as Rambo, which was popular at the time of his conception. His official nickname is The One-Man Army. Ralf, and his fellow agent (and good friend), Clark Still, started out as palette swap characters in Ikari Warriors. In KOF '94, Ralf and Clark were very similar in looks and move repertoire, but by 1995, Clark got a newer stance and win pose, while Ralf retained his old ones. In every new installment of the KoF series, Clark seems to be further and further differing from Ralf; while Clark is a powerful grappler, Ralf is more of a power player, making use of some very efficient long-range attacks. Both characters were redesigned in KOF '99. He is also a playable character in Metal Slug 6, where he has the ability to use his punch to knock out vehicles and can survive up to two shots. History Ralf Jones is a member of the Ikari Warriors, an elite mercenary-for-hire agency. He has proven himself to be a powerful soldier who is known for his natural leadership abilities and courage on the battlefield. He currently holds his rank as a colonel. He befriended Clark when they were in their twenties and they have stayed good friends with one another since then. They both are under Commander Heidern's command and often follow his orders to enter the King of Fighters tournaments. In KoF '96, Ralf and Clark were introduced to the squad's newest recruit, Leona Heidern. Ralf was initially skeptic due to her young age, but he eventually accepted her as one of his comrades. He seemed to like her very much as soon as he met her, and shook her hand but doesn't want it to be revealed; in KOF '97, however, it can be seen that Heidern and (especially) Clark notice this. Under Ralf's command, they investigate Geese Howard's suspicious involvement in the KoF '96 tournament. During the following year, the trio successfully fulfill one of their missions on the battlefield. However, Ralf feigns professional incompetence for failing to save innocents on the war zone and requests a suspension from his duties; in reality, Ralf is worried about Leona's troubled state and wants her to recuperate. Heidern, seeing through the ruse, agrees and also takes the rest of the team off duty. During their off time, Ralf enlists them into the King of Fighters tournament to keep them in shape and to rehabilitate the despondent Leona. When she attempts suicide at the end of the tournament, he stops her and assures her that, even if she has no family, she isn't alone anymore. During the NESTS saga, Ralf and his squadron are ordered to participate in the tournaments to investigate what is going on behind the scenes. They are also introduced to a young soldier from the Axe Platoon of the Ikari Warriors, SALLY, who formally introduces herself as Whip. Ralf, who knows of her whipping skills, initially mistakes her name to be Whippy (むち子, Muchiko, Whip Girl in Japanese). Since then, he continues to call her this as an affectionate nickname. When she is missing from the aftermath of The King of Fighters 2000, Ralf demands permission to lead a search team for her. While he is ordered on another mission after the 2001 tournament, Heidern relieves his worry by sending him a photo of Whip and Kula on a friendly outing. In the Ash saga, he and his team seek out the origins of a mysterious airship. They identify it as Sky Noah and are sent in the tournament to investigate its inhabitants. Due to the Orochi seal being broken, Leona experiences the Riot of the Blood and goes berserk on Ralf and Clark at the end of the 2003 tournament. Fortunately, they subdue her and are able to report back to headquarters. In KOF XI, Ralf and his team are sent to secure evidence of Those From the Past. They succeed in obtaining Magaki's corpse, but it is hauled away by two mysterious and powerful individuals. Personality Ralf is a hot-blooded guy that only cares for action, being the counterpart of Clark in many ways. Although he doesn't always show it, he experienced his share of losses from war and will drown his sorrows away with a drink. He is especially protective of any new recruits that come under his command, and will try his best to care for them, especially Leona, whom he seems to show feelings for. This can be particularly seen in the ending of KOF '97 where Ralf gives his bandanna to her, as well as in KOF: Maximum Impact 2 and KOF XII, referring to her as 'princess' when winning against her and in his profile. He also cares for Whip, seeing her as like a kid sister to him. Trivia *Both Ralf and Clark originally appeared in the Ikari Warriors series. In the U.S. and European versions of Ikari Warriors, they were renamed Paul and Vince, respectively. They both also appeared in The King of Fighters game series, under their original names. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Messiah Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Shmup Heroes Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Grey Zone Category:Envious Category:Fighter Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Martial Artists Category:Rivals Category:Sophisticated Category:Wise Category:Arrogant Category:Strategists Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Control Freaks Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honest Category:Casanova Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Warriors Category:Master Orator Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers